Hawkstar's welcome (Part 1)
by Lemonpelt of BoltClan
Summary: A story of a curious kittypet who finds the secrets of the Clans.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a FAN-MADE warrior cat story, and these characters are made up by me.  
DISCLAIMER: "Warriors" is a series that belongs to Erin Hunter/Kate Cary. I did not make Warriors.**

PART 1, HAWKSTAR'S WELCOME.

Hello there, young kittypet. What brings you here today? Oh, your Twoleg is gone, I understand now. You wanted to look at our territory? Well, let me introduce myself. I am Hawkstar, leader of BoltClan. My deputy is Flashtail and my medicine cat is Windwing. Now we can look at the territory, follow me. This is the nursery, where queens are ready to give birth or they are either nursing kits. We've had some kits born a few moons ago, and i'm sure they will be great warriors. Oh, sorry Leopardpelt! I didn't mean to disturb you! Now, let's go to the apprentices' den, shall we? Here is where former kits have grown into strong apprentices. They can be a handful to look out for, let me tell you that! Well, back to what I was saying, apprenticeship is hard to work for, but if they are worthy enough to be a warrior, they pass their assessment. To be an apprentice, you must be six moons or older. We hardly accept a single kittypet into our Clan. And yes, there is a code we live by. We must follow it until the day we die to be welcomed into DawnClan. Anyways, let's get moving. Here is the warriors' den. The senior warriors are in the middle of the den and the warriors' sleep on the outside of it. What's a senior warrior, you asked? Well, they have more experience than regular warriors, and they have taught the paws' longer. Usually when warriors' are awake during the day, they catch prey and go on patrols. Yes, they mentor the paws' too. I usually only send my most trusted cats on night patrols because i'm afraid a fight will occur. Be careful if you ever are on one, because ShadeClan does ambush us during the dark moons. But there is no worries. My warriors know how to fight back and stay strong. Now, come on. I'm showing you the elders' den. Be quiet, they get grumpy if you wake them up! Now, come up to this tree stump. Here lays the elders' den, all those cats sleeping peacefully and telling stories to the young ones.  
Ah, sorry for waking you up, Birdleap. My apologies. Now, young kittypet, I will escort you out of my camp to ShadeClan, I hope you come visit my cats again one day!


	2. Adderstar's welcome (part 2)

**Hey guys! This is a FAN-MADE warrior cat story, and these characters are made up by me.  
DISCLAIMER: "Warriors" is a series that belongs to Erin Hunter/Kate Cary. I did not make Warriors.**

PART 1, HAWKSTAR'S WELCOME.

Hello there, young kittypet. What brings you here today? Oh, your Twoleg is gone, I understand now. You wanted to look at our territory? Well, let me introduce myself. I am Hawkstar, leader of BoltClan. My deputy is Flashtail and my medicine cat is Windwing. Now we can look at the territory, follow me. This is the nursery, where queens are ready to give birth or they are either nursing kits. We've had some kits born a few moons ago, and i'm sure they will be great warriors. Oh, sorry Leopardpelt! I didn't mean to disturb you! Now, let's go to the apprentices' den, shall we? Here is where former kits have grown into strong apprentices. They can be a handful to look out for, let me tell you that! Well, back to what I was saying, apprenticeship is hard to work for, but if they are worthy enough to be a warrior, they pass their assessment. To be an apprentice, you must be six moons or older. We hardly accept a single kittypet into our Clan. And yes, there is a code we live by. We must follow it until the day we die to be welcomed into DawnClan. Anyways, let's get moving. Here is the warriors' den. The senior warriors are in the middle of the den and the warriors' sleep on the outside of it. What's a senior warrior, you asked? Well, they have more experience than regular warriors, and they have taught the paws' longer. Usually when warriors' are awake during the day, they catch prey and go on patrols. Yes, they mentor the paws' too. I usually only send my most trusted cats on night patrols because i'm afraid a fight will occur. Be careful if you ever are on one, because ShadeClan does ambush us during the dark moons. But there is no worries. My warriors know how to fight back and stay strong. Now, come on. I'm showing you the elders' den. Be quiet, they get grumpy if you wake them up! Now, come up to this tree stump. Here lays the elders' den, all those cats sleeping peacefully and telling stories to the young ones.  
Ah, sorry for waking you up, Birdleap. My apologies. Now, young kittypet, I will escort you out of my camp to ShadeClan, I hope you come visit my cats again one day!


End file.
